baby_hippofandomcom-20200215-history
Season 17
Season 17 is the seventeenth season of ABC's Heroes Unite. It was confirmed on November 9, 2017. It premiered in fall 2031 with "Back in Black", and ended in spring 2032 with "Something Wicked This Way Comes". New Characters * Emma Booth * Dr. Song * Cecil Armitage * Jane Mystere * Jodie * Margaret * Daleks * John Smith * River Song * Belle * Sir Gaston * Gothel * Rapunzel * Wicked Witch of the West * The Doctor * Italy Romano * Italy Veneziano * Speranza * Akim * Lianara * Mother Goose * Captain * Prince Theodore (Wish Realm) * Luke Skywalker (Wish Realm) * Belle (Wish Realm) * Flynn Rider (Wish Realm) * King Ben (Wish Realm) * Prince Charming (Wish Realm) * Snow White (Wish Realm) * Evil Queen (Wish Realm) * Alice (Wish Realm) * Drizella (Wish Realm) * River Song (Wish Realm) * Eleventh Doctor (Wish Realm) * Gothel (Wish Realm) Cast Starring * Liam Smith as Dean/Prince Theodore (Wish Realm) * Henry Whittaker as Sam/Luke Skywalker (Wish Realm) * Dana Jones as Zelena/Zelena West/Clara Oswald/Kelly West/Wicked Witch of the West * Ginny Porter as Belle/Belle French/Belle (Wish Realm) * Graham Lombard as Levi Fitzherbert/Flynn Rider (Wish Realm) * Alfred F. Jones as Ben French/Hugo/King Ben (Wish Realm) * Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/Nick/Prince Charming (Wish Realm) * Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard/Snow White (Wish Realm) * Anna Fox as Evil Queen/Regina Mills/Evil Queen (Serum)/Evil Queen (Wish Realm) Guest Starring Special Guest Starring * Etta Schmidt as Belle Frances Recurring * Sofia Gardera as Rapunzel/Gretel * Rose Reynolds as Carol/Alice (Wish Realm) * Ciara Roberts as Dizzy/Drizella (Wish Realm) * Amber Gardner as Gothel/Witch Ginger * Barbara Hershey as Cora * Liam Garrigan as Percy * Rosie Bigliena as Cinderella French/Vittoria * Carlo Colossanti as Avaricchio Guest * Isabella Thomas as Tinker Bell * David Marson as Robin Hood * Lana Palanadera as Sara Tobis/Jane Mystere * Evanna Lynch as Heather * Alexandra Lewis as Ariel/Jodie * Laura Winn-Scott as Nurse Ratched * Peter Kirkland as Matthew Noir * Evelyn Brooke as Merida * Mekia Cox as Sabine * Deniz Akdeniz as Aladdin/Akim * Karen David as Jasmine/Lianara * Grace Goodwin as Gothel (Wish Realm) * Carla Glenn as Robin Hood * Sheila Crawford as Rivenite * Belle Goode as Gail New Cast Recast Characters * Rebecca Mader as Zelena/Kelly Starring * Jennifer Morrison as Emma Booth Guest Starring Recurring * Alex Kingston as River Song/Dr. Song/River Song (Wish Realm) * Adam Hoberfield as Cecil Armitage * Nicholas Briggs as Voice of Daleks * Matt Smith as Eleventh Doctor/John Smith/Eleventh Doctor (Wish Realm) * Lovino Vargas as Italy Romano * Todd Haberkorn as Italy Veneziano Guest * Sophie Leneu as Margaret * Victoire Smith as Belle * Wes Brown as Sir Gaston * Carolina Cruz as Speranza * Megan Williams as''' '''Mother Goose * David Brooks as Captain Lineup Changes * Evanna Lynch (Julie Belfrey/Heather) is now billed as "guest starring". * Ginnifer Goodwin (Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard) and Josh Dallas (Prince Charming/Nick) are now billed as "starring". * Anna Fox (Evil Queen/Regina Mills) is once again billed as "starring". * Laura Winn-Scott (Nurse Ratched) is once again billed as "guest starring". Episodes References Category:Heroes Unite